


Your Love

by forever_here_to_stay



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, poem, reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_here_to_stay/pseuds/forever_here_to_stay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love

Yours is  
The love  
That starts  
Wars  
It’s the  
Forbidden fruit  
It’s passion  
Temptation  
Wrong  
Stemmed only  
By the purist  
Of devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Caroline-Maison


End file.
